


【赞洛】Bedtime Story：Dragonslayer

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	【赞洛】Bedtime Story：Dragonslayer

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry  
-一发完，勉强算童话故事，无逻辑带娃日常，兽化提及，请注意避雷

“Daddy，可以给我讲一个睡前故事吗？我保证听完就会睡觉的。”继想喝加两勺蜂蜜的甜牛奶、想穿小兔子花纹的睡衣以及无数个亲吻之后，依然毫无困意的Kameron眨着那双几乎和Kyle一模一样的大眼睛。  
“不可以这样，Kam，你已经是四岁的大孩子了，如果想要小妹妹的话就不要耽误Daddy晚上的时间，他和爸爸还有重要的事情要做。”躺在Kyle身后那张床上的Karter摆出哥哥的样子，一板一眼地说道。  
“Kart！是谁教你这些话的？”  
“爸爸说的。”  
“以后不要听他胡说八道了……讲故事当然可以，”Kyle暗自想着接下来至少一个星期Demar都别想再碰他了，起身往壁炉里扔了一块木头，“今天想听什么呢？”  
“我想听屠龙勇者的故事。”Kameron回答得很快。  
“那个故事昨天爸爸刚刚讲过。”Karter小声嘀咕。  
“可是我就是想听嘛，拜托拜托，Daddy……”  
“好吧，那就讲屠龙勇者的故事。”为兄弟俩掖好被角，重新坐下的Kyle披上了一条小毛毯。

“相传在很久很久之前，有一条龙盘踞在湖边的雪山上……”  
“那座雪山上根本就没有龙！”Kameron脱口而出。  
“这是很久很久之前的事了，”Kyle拍了拍小儿子的头，“龙的存在一直以来只是个传说，偶尔有人信誓旦旦地说在雷雨天或是暴雪里看到了从天上飞过的龙，但在那样恶劣的天气里看走眼再正常不过了。久而久之，关于这条龙的故事渐渐多了起来，当然了，大多数都不好听，比如他以人类为食，会故意制造雪崩，江湖术士间还流传着最接近龙心口的鳞片可以治愈百病，甚至让人长生不老。  
“传言流入了一位富商的耳朵里，这位富商拥有数不清的金银财宝，可以轻易买到世界上的一切——除了生命。随着时间流逝，富商日渐老去，可他不甘心接受这样的命运。四处寻觅延长生命方法的富商听信了江湖术士的话，承诺为他取回龙鳞的人可以得到数额惊人的珠宝，很多人为了珠宝踏上了屠龙的路，可没有一个人成功带回龙鳞。”  
“他们是不是都被龙吃掉了？”显然精力过剩的Kameron又抛出了一个问题。  
“并不是，屠龙的道路过于艰险，没有一个人坚持走到龙的巢穴。富商知道依靠珠宝能吸引到的只是一些见钱眼开的人，他们总是放弃得太快，于是富商开始散布谣言，说那是一条极其凶恶的龙，总是在雪夜里抓走落单的行人，一时间人心惶惶，可谁也没有办法解决。”

“不久后，一位勇者站了出来，表示自己愿意为了大家除掉恶龙，勇者的话很快传到了富商耳朵里，富商对他说，可以提供他屠龙路上需要的一切，还告诉他只有拔下最接近龙心口的鳞片才能彻底杀死龙。勇者没有接受富商给的珠宝，只要了足够的干粮，带着地图出发了。  
“就这样，勇者走了整整七七四十九天，他穿过了黑暗的森林，越过了泥泞的沼泽，终于到达了雪山脚下。可谁知道，真正的噩梦现在才开始，勇者的铠甲根本无法抵御严寒，狂风吹走了他还没来得及看的地图，雪山上也没有任何隐蔽处可以让他歇一歇脚。  
“精疲力尽的勇者将长矛当作拐杖支撑着自己行走，不知道过了多久，在一片无法辨清方向的白茫茫里，勇者终于一步也走不动了，他陷在大雪中，感受着簌簌的雪花落在脸上，知道自己或许大限将至。就在这时，他看到了一条龙，他要屠杀的恶龙。对于勇者来说，这是一条巨大的龙，浑身覆盖着黑色的龙鳞，长长的尾巴盘在身后，一只爪子甚至比他整个人还要大。  
“勇者太累了，他连说话的力气都没有，更别提挥着长矛刺入这条龙的心口。完全失去意识合上眼之前，勇者最后的记忆就是龙轻轻抓起了他。”

“等到勇者重新清醒过来的时候，他看到了……”  
“一个人！”又是Kameron。  
“是那条恶龙。”Karter纠正他。  
“可是爸爸说是一个人，而且爸爸还说那个人没穿衣服。”Kameron不服气地梗着脖子。  
“现在是我在讲故事，我的故事里是一条龙，想继续听的话就不要再说话了。”如果Demar在Kyle身边，脑袋上一定免不了几记暴捶，“勇者清醒过来时看到的是那条恶龙，但龙并没有像传说中那样把他吃掉，而是把他带回了自己的巢穴，还为他升起了一堆小小的火。  
“在龙的照料下，勇者逐渐恢复健康，可他从来没有放松过警惕，每天睡觉时总是把长矛放在身边。有一天，勇者醒得格外早，甚至比龙还早，沉睡中的龙看起来安静极了，勇者握着长矛走到龙的前爪旁，不知道在什么动力的驱使之下，伸出手贴在了龙爪上。尽管勇者的动作很轻很轻，龙还是醒了，睁开眼睛看着勇者，并没有移动开爪子。  
“这是勇者第一次离龙这么近，他从来不知道龙生着一双这么漂亮的眼睛，像无尽深渊又像浩瀚星海。勇者几乎入了迷，那说不清的动力继续趋驱使着他，他犹豫了一会，把额头抵在了龙微微有些凉的鳞片上。  
“龙巨大的身躯随着呼吸慢慢起伏着，除此之外再没有更多的动作，就这样，龙闭上了眼睛，勇者也靠着龙的爪子继续睡着了。从那天开始，很长很长一段时间里，勇者再也没有拿起过他的长矛。”

“勇者迟迟未归，愈发衰老的富商实在是等不下去了，挥霍财力召集了一支精锐探险队，做足了准备之后，富商本人随着这支探险队一起向恶龙巢穴进发。等富商真正抵达龙的巢穴之时，他的探险队只剩下了最后几位士兵。  
“迎接他们的是重新拾起长矛的勇者，在勇者纠缠于打斗之时，富商拿出了一支早已淬了剧毒的弩箭，朝着龙射了过去。”  
“天哪！龙死了吗？”前一天晚上明明听过另一个版本故事的Kameron还是忍不住惊呼出声。  
“没有，勇者及时发现了富商的动作，为龙挡下了那支箭。”  
“那勇者死了吗？”  
“也没有，勇者倒在了龙爪旁，龙低头看了看他，抬起爪子拔下了最靠近心口的鳞片，放在了勇者的伤口上。富商见状立刻抢走了龙鳞，带着最后的士兵跑走了。奇怪的事情发生了，不到一个小时之后，勇者又醒了过来。”  
“为什么呀Daddy？”  
“Kam，你昨晚听故事的时候一定是睡着了。”Karter慢悠悠地说出来Kyle的心里话。  
“因为龙鳞包治百病、长生不老只不过是江湖术士间的误传，事实上，真正能使疾病痊愈的是龙血，在龙拔下鳞片的时候龙血淋在了勇士的身体上，自然能为他解毒，失去龙鳞只是会让龙……不再是一条龙而已。”  
“那富商最后怎么样了？”  
“富商得到的龙鳞对于普通人类来说并没有用处，他在归程途中就病死了。”  
“太好了！”听得出来Kameron对这个结局满意极了。

“好了，故事讲完了，你们该睡了。”Kyle在兄弟俩的额头上各吻了一下，准备离开房间。  
“Daddy，我还有一个问题，龙为什么要救勇者呢，那之后龙就不再是龙了呀。”这次倒不是Kameron，而是Karter。  
“因为，龙爱上了勇者。”揉着Karter的头发，Kyle耐心地解释。  
“那勇者也爱龙吗？”Karter想了想，继续问道。  
“我不知道，勇者没有和龙说过。”  
“好吧……”  
“勇者当然也爱龙，他从一开始就爱上龙了。”不知道在门口站了多久的Demar走了进来，揽过Kyle的肩膀，轻轻摸了一下他胸口的那道伤疤，给了他一个温柔的吻，“真的该睡了孩子们，晚安。”  
“晚安爸爸，晚安Daddy。”兄弟俩一齐回答。  
“晚安啦。”Kyle的声音听起来特别甜。


End file.
